The transmission of data is an important function of an integrated circuit device. A number of factors may affect not only the operation of a receiver circuit of an integrated circuit device, but also the operation and implementation of the integrated circuit device itself. One factor that effects the operation of the receiver is the loading of the receiver. The loading can affect the power required to drive the receiver circuit. The loading can also affect the bandwidth. That is, resistance and capacitance (RC) loading at nodes of the receiver circuit receiving a signal can reduce the bandwidth of the signals received by the receiver circuit.
Accordingly, there is a need for circuits for and methods of receiving signals in an integrated circuit device that overcome the deficiencies of conventional receiver circuits in integrated circuit devices.